Per il morso di un'arpia
by Lord Blackwood
Summary: John viene morso da un'arpia e Dean è l'unica persona che può aiutarlo.


-Sì Bobby… papà è stato morso da un'arpia. Sì. Adesso è morta. Ma come sarebbe a dire?- Dean stava parlando al telefono con il vecchio cacciatore, che gli stava spiegando una cosa molto semplice: le arpie, nonostante la nomea, attaccavano raramente l'uomo e se lo facevano stavano molto attente a non trovarsi in inferiorità numerica. Per questo motivo nessun libro citava casi di sopravvissuti: nessun'indicazione sulle conseguenze del morso di arpia.

-Sta male, ha la febbre alta! Sì va bene, richiamami quando sai qualcosa!- riattaccò in preda all'ansia. Prese una sedia e si sedette vicino a John, sdraiato sul letto del motel dove alloggiavano in quei giorni.

L'uomo sudava e si agitava, in preda a chissà quale sogno: mormorava cose che il ragazzo non poteva capire… finchè non spalancò gli occhi. Febbricitante, ma sicuramente sveglio.

-Dean… ho bisogno…- mormorò allungando la mano ruvida fino ad incontrare la guancia fresca del figlio.

-Sono qui papà. Cosa ti serve?- si avvicinò per riuscire ad udire la flebile voce del padre, quando questi lo prese e lo baciò. Un bacio affamato, umido, con tanto di lingua, labbra e denti.

Era incredibile quanta forza avesse John, mentre trascinava senza sforzo apparente il figlio su di se, facendo aderire i loro corpi: Dean non riusciva ad ignorare l'erezione che premeva dura contro la sua gamba, così come non riusciva ad ignorare la bocca sul suo collo e le mani sul suo culo.

-Papà non devi… non sei in te.- ansimò, incapace di trattenere il sangue che dal suo cervello stava rapidamente correndo verso le sue parti basse. Non l'aveva mai ammesso nemmeno a se stesso, ma si era sempre sentito attratto da suo padre: forte e deciso, bellissimo e… tentò di levarsi dalla mente le sue fantasie per concentrarsi sulla situazione attuale: suo padre non stava bene, non era in sé; non poteva approfittarsi di lui così: una volta passati gli effetti del morso cosa sarebbe successo? Avrebbe ricordato che suo figlio gliel'aveva succhiato? Che aveva cavalcato il suo cazzo chiamandolo ad alta voce? Che gli aveva finalmente confidato che erano anni che desiderava unirsi a lui, quando ancora non capiva le dinamiche del sesso?

-Ho bisogno, Dean… ho bisogno di te.- come accidenti poteva resistere a quella voce roca che gli chiedeva di dargli il piacere? Si morse le labbra fino a farle sanguinare e riuscì a sciogliersi dall'abbraccio, correndo poi verso il bagno dove si chiuse a chiave.

-Andiamo ragazzo… esci.- John si era avvicinato alla porta e cercava di aprirla. –Ti prego, ti scongiuro… ti farò tutto ciò che vuoi. Vuoi che il tuo vecchio te lo prenda in bocca? Sì che vuoi…- Dean si abbandonò sul pavimento, il pene che gli doleva desideroso di attenzioni.

-Papà ascoltami… sei stato morso da un'arpia.- cercò di gemere nel sentire i suoni umidi che l'uomo stava producendo in quel momento: santo cielo, suo padre si stava _masturbando…_ -Credo che abbia un effetto afrodisiaco. Maledizione, smettila di toccarti!-

-Perché? Ti piace? Sappiamo entrambi che vuoi venire qui e farti scopare la bocca.- un violento strappo all'inguine mise a dura prova la sua resistenza. "Pensa ad altro. Licantropi. Fantasmi. Cadaveri. Cadaveri bruciati, sì…" ma la voce di John era peggio di qualsiasi morso di arpia: l'uomo continuava a dire un'oscenità dietro l'altra.

-Mi sto strofinando contro la porta...- disse, accompagnando la frase ad un grugnito che fece arrossire ancora di più il cacciatore più giovane, che non riuscì ad evitare che l'immagine evocata da suo padre gli passasse davanti agli occhi chiusi.

-P… papà.- sentiva le lacrime di frustrazione colargli lungo le guance, mentre spingeva il bacino nel vuoto.

-Sì, piccolo… vieni dal tuo papà.- Dean non riuscì a resistere un secondo di più: aprì la porta e si trovò dinnanzi suo padre, totalmente nudo. Il suo cazzo era durissimo, rosso e gocciolava… ogni tanto dava qualche spasmo e scattava verso l'alto. Grosso, come l'aveva sempre sognato.

Si inginocchiò e gli si avventò sopra, dando il meglio di sé: cercò di prenderlo tutto in gola, ma non riusciva neanche ad arrivare a metà a causa della sua bocca non ancora riscaldata e troppo impetuosa. Ripartì dalla punta, leccando le gocce che erano fuoriuscite, stuzzicando il frenulo con la punta della lingua, inumidendolo tutto e cominciando a prenderlo nella gola, cercando di adattarla a quelle dimensioni notevoli… unendo ai movimenti gemiti che stimolavano ancora di più l'oggetto delle sue attenzioni con le loro vibrazioni.

John ansimava pesantemente e, quando finalmente Dean riuscì ad accoglierlo totalmente, gli mise una mano dietro alla nuca, spingendosi ancora più in profondità, il naso del ragazzo seppellito nei peli del bassoventre.

-Perfetto… semplicemente perfetto.- tenendo ferma la testa del figlio, cominciò _a scopargli la bocca._ Letteralmente.

Dean non riusciva a respirare e cercava di ritrarsi ma la presa su di lui era solida: si limitò a rilassare la gola e a cercare di raccattare quel poco di ossigeno che riusciva ad entrare nelle vie respiratorie; ossigeno insufficiente, perché dopo un po' la vista cominciò ad offuscarsi e la testa a girare.

Si chiese se non sarebbe morto così, con quel cazzo che lo soffocava: il pensiero gli procurò uno spasmo di divertimento.

Un attimo prima di svenire definitivamente, sentì il seme di suo padre colargli nella gola, accompagnato da un urlo di piacere.

-Bravo il mio bambino… molto bravo…- Dean si accasciò sul pavimento, mentre l'ossigeno riprendeva a circolare nel sangue, un filo di sperma mischiato a saliva che gli colava da un lato della bocca.

-Sei bellissimo, piccolo mio.- sussurrò John mentre si inginocchiava e gli accarezzava i capelli. Dopodiché lo sollevò e lo buttò sul letto di malagrazia, sovrastandolo immediatamente.

Non sarebbero dovuti arrivare a quel punto: Dean si sarebbe dovuto rifiutare, avrebbe dovuto lottare contro quella perversione. E invece il ragazzo era totalmente succube a suo padre e al suo desiderio, totalmente incapace di controllare il proprio corpo: smaniava di essere toccato, bramava di essere posseduto da quell'uomo che amava così tanto da arrivare a venerarlo.

John lo spoglio rapidamente e gettò gli abiti per terra, lasciando il corpo del figlio esposto alle sue voglie, ancora duro nonostante l'orgasmo appena avuto.

Avvicinò il sesso al culo di Dean, che mentalmente si stava appuntando la capacità del morso di arpia di ridurre il periodo refrattario a zero.

-Mi vuoi, Dean?- chiese John con voce resa ancora più roca dall'eccitazione.

-Sì papà… ti voglio tanto. Ti ho sempre voluto!- rispose il ragazzo, abbandonando ogni ritegno. –Ti guardavo sempre quando ti facevi la doccia… mi immaginavo il tuo cazzo dentro di me… oh ti prego…- si agitava sotto gli occhi del padre, che sorrideva davanti a quell'immagine paradisiaca.

Si leccò le labbra, spingendosi lentamente dentro al corpo di suo figlio: solo il glande, poi uscì e prese a strofinarlo contro il buco umido di Dean, che in aveva spalancato gli occhi quando aveva sentito il sesso uscire, con un'espressione a metà tra lo stupito e il frustrato dipinta in faccia.

-Ti prego.- miagolò, alzando il bacino, spingendolo verso la verga del padre.

-Fammi vedere quanto mi vuoi… fammi vedere quanto desideri il cazzo di papà.- ridacchiò John in un sussurro osceno.

Dean prese due dita e se le mise in bocca, leccandosele per poi infilarsele dentro, aprendole a forbice, preparandosi per il suo amato.

Arrivò a toccarsi la prostata e si contorse mentre se la massaggiava, arrossendo davanti alla consapevolezza che suo padre lo stava guardando.

-Basta così.- disse John con voce dura e immediatamente il giovane cacciatore smise di toccarsi: non disubbidiva mai ad un ordine diretto di suo padre.

-Non userò il preservativo.- continuò. –Né alcun tipo di lubrificante. Voglio che tu mi senta completamente, chiaro?-

-Sì, signore.- rispose Dean, allargando ancora di più le gambe fino a farsi male.

Suo padre strofinò ancora un po' il pene contro i testicoli di Dean e poi cominciò a spingere lentamente, uscendo e rientrando, cercando di non fargli male.

Perché poteva essere in preda ad un afrodisiaco sovrannaturale, ma quello era pur sempre suo figlio e il suo istinto paterno era quello di proteggerlo.

Quando fu completamente dentro di lui, si rilassò, godendosi il calore e la sensazione di avergli tolto la verginità: nella nebbia causatagli dall'afrodisiaco riusciva ad avvertire vagamente che ciò era sbagliato, ma era tutto troppo bello e troppo perfetto per smettere.

Cominciò a spingere e a ruotare il bacino con maggior energia mentre l'istinto gli suggeriva di trovare quel tasto che avrebbe fatto impazzire quel corpo.

Dean intanto cercava di rilassarsi nonostante il dolore: almeno non era stato così brutale da lacerarlo… si portò le mani ai capezzoli sensibili, osservando l'espressione di piacere che suo padre esibiva senza vergogna.

Le spinte costanti stimolarono la prostata sensibile del ragazzo, che rapidamente si ritrovò ad essere di nuovo duro, di nuovo eccitato.

-Così papà…- si inarcò e ruotò il bacino cercando maggior contatto.

Fece per toccarsi, ma John gli prese entrambi i polsi con una mano, portandoglieli sopra la testa.

-Oh no, mi spiace… ma sei una puttana e le puttane devono godere solo di ciò che gli da' il padrone… e soprattutto, devono obbedire agli ordini. Chiaro?- ringhiò.

-S… sì, signore.- gemette, le lacrime di piacere e frustrazione che sgorgavano nuovamente dagli occhi.

La bocca di suo padre cominciò una lenta tortura sul suo petto, concentrata soprattutto sui suoi capezzoli duri e resi ipersensibili dalla saliva e dai denti, che non davano un attimo di tregua al sistema nervoso di Dean, che si ritrovò a doversi mordere le labbra per non urlare.

Piacere e dolore insieme, uniti all'improvvisa sensazione dello sperma caldo di suo padre che gli riempiva le viscere lo portarono rapidamente all'orgasmo.

-Oh sì… papà…- era vicinissimo, stava per venire, quando John si tolse completamente da lui e gli strinse i testicoli.

-Se vuoi venire, devi chiedere il permesso…- gli sussurrò suadente all'orecchio.

-Per favore signore… ti prego!- si agitò come un cavallo imbizzarrito, cercando di rilasciare il proprio piacere. –Oh ti prego signore… posso venire?- chiese con voce acuta, rotta dai singhiozzi.

John lo penetrò bruscamente con un'unica vigorosa spinta, accompagnata da un movimento sincronizzato sul sesso di Dean, che venne immediatamente.

-Basta… papà sono venuto!- disse accorgendosi che suo padre non aveva smesso né di spingere né di masturbarlo.

-Mi dispiace piccolo… io non ho ancora finito.- ribatté il cacciatore più vecchio con un ghigno malvagio.

Il primo giorno avevano scopato praticamente senza fermarsi e Dean si era ritrovato ad addormentarsi mentre suo padre se lo stava ancora facendo.

Al quarto giorno, ogni tanto John dava segni di lucidità e suo figlio doveva accorrere per tranquillizzarlo e dirgli che andava tutto bene.

Dopo una settimana, gli episodi di voglia improvvisa erano rari, anche se ancora molto violenti, tanto che non riusciva ancora a controllarsi.

-Cosa ti ho fatto…- diceva con la testa fra le mani, mentre l'erezione riprendeva a pulsare.

-Ne abbiamo già parlato, papà. A me piace… sono consenziente.- Dean era tutto un dolore, mentre infilava la mano nei boxer dell'altro.

-Ti amo papà…- lo baciò sulla bocca, trascinandolo sul letto, sopra di sé.

Venti minuti dopo erano nel pieno del rapporto, quando la porta si aprì di colpo: Bobby stava sulla soglia e fissava i due amanti senza riuscire a muovere un muscolo.

-Bobby, è il morso che gli fa… ah… che gli fa fare così!- cercò di spiegare Dean, gli occhi che ruotavano dentro la testa a causa di una spinta particolarmente poderosa.

-Io… John lascialo!- aveva fatto bene a venire: era preoccupato perché i cellulari erano spenti. Si avvicinò e tentò di tirare via l'uomo, che non sembrava nemmeno essersi accorto della sua presenza.

-No! Lasciaci finire almeno…- si bloccò e fissò il ragazzo senza capire: vide la sua erezione dura e trascurata, vide gli occhi che lo guardavano, appannati di piacere… avvertì nettamente il sangue defluire verso il basso quando guaì e avvolse le gambe intorno al bacino del padre, incontrando le sue spinte.

Si portò automaticamente una mano al cavallo, provocando un sorriso lascivo da parte di Dean, che si leccò le labbra, provocante.

-Mi porterete all'Inferno, voi due…- disse, prima di cominciare a sbottonarsi la camicia.


End file.
